Strange How We Know Each Other
by jk-salmeier
Summary: Harry surprises Ginny during a Hogsmeade weekend, but there is more to his visit then he is letting on. Post Battle of Hogwarts.


A/N: This fic was written as part of the Autumn seasons fest gift exchange on hgseasonsfest on livejournal.

Thanks to jennyelf for her excellent beta skills!

* * *

><p>Ginny sat at the large oak table in the empty Gryffindor Common Room. The common room was quiet, which was a relief if she was to finish the backlog of homework she had accumulated over the past week. The peace and quiet of the common room, though welcomed, was also distracting. It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of term and probably the last time the October weather would be this forgiving. Ginny couldn't help gazing out the window, wishing she was outside enjoying the beautiful day, walking around the small village with her friends.<p>

Quill in hand, Ginny was nearly finished with her two foot essay on the benefits and properties of the _Essence of Dittany_. However, the rest of her homework from the past week was spread before her on the large oak table, waiting to be completed.

She hadn't meant for her homework to pile up like it did, but since Professional Quidditch scouts were to be in attendance at the next Gryffindor match in November, Ginny had sacrificed her school work for extra training. Now she was paying for her choices. Still, without the extra time practicing, she wouldn't have been able to master the Sloth Grip Hold and Throw.

Gazing out the window again, Ginny longed to be outside on the grounds, instead of being held hostage inside on a Saturday doing homework. The leaves had just started changing and falling, painting the ground in deep reds, rich oranges and bright yellows. She opened the window to let the crisp autumn air hit her face. The chilly air ruffled her hair, reminding her of the pleasant times she was on a broom circling the pitch.

Ginny looked up at the sky. Its flawless shade of cerulean blue seemed to mock her predicament, not one cloud in the sky. It was perfect flying weather. Unlike the past couple of days when it had been cloudy and misting while she had been out practicing various Chaser techniques. Cheerful voices from below distracted her thoughts and Ginny watched as First and Second year students relished the joy of a Saturday afternoon unburdened with schoolwork or rain preventing them from enjoying the outdoors.

Shutting the window, Ginny returned her attention back to her essay. As she was about to finish her conclusion, a muffled voice shouted its demands from the inside of her bag. Freeing the homework planner Hermione had charmed, Ginny placed it unceremoniously onto the table. The voice got louder, as if it resented such treatment for its hard work.

"_Two feet of parchment for Potions due Monday. Eighteen inches of parchment for Charms due Monday. Two and a half feet of parchment for Transfiguration due Monday_."

"_Incendio_," Ginny cursed, pointing her wand at the offending object. The jinx had no effect on the planner itself, but the annoying voice stopped.

"Much better," Ginny said, picking up her quill and once again trying to focus on her conclusion.

Ginny heard the familiar creaking sound of the Portrait Hole opening. She cringed inside at the thought of Hermione checking up on her.

"I don't need you checking up on me, Hermione. I got myself into this mess. I can get my myself out of it. I told you, I'll be fine. Enjoy Hogsmeade with Luna and Hannah."

When no one answered her, Ginny turned around to face the Portrait Hole just in time to see Harry take off his Invisibility Cloak.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, moving from her chair so fast it clattered to the floor. He met her halfway and swept her off her feet, greeting her with a kiss.

It had only been a little over a month since Ginny had last seen Harry, but she didn't think she'd see him until November at the Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch match, that was if he was able to get the day off to come to the match.

"What are you doing here? I thought you and Ron were still in the middle of training?" Ginny wondered, still embraced in Harry's arms.

"I told Kingsley I needed a break," Harry answered, an impish smile gracing his face. He put her down and Ginny now noticed that he was dressed in Muggle jeans and a dark green jumper.

"And just like that, the Minister for Magic gave you a break?" Ginny skeptically questioned.

"Yeah," Harry shrugged, his smile faltering a bit.

Searching his face, Ginny could see there was more to this answer than Harry was giving her at the moment. She wouldn't press him for answers just yet, but she would get the truth out of him eventually. For now, Ginny was going to enjoy this time with Harry, no matter how short it might be.

"Let's go for a walk. I'm dying to get out of here," Ginny suggested.

"Don't you have homework to finish?" Harry asked, pointing to the books and parchment that rested haphazardly about on the large table.

"It will still be there tomorrow, you won't be, please, Harry."

"Okay, but you have to promise me that you will finish your homework. I don't want to be the reason you failed your classes."

"I promise. Let's hurry before Hermione notices I've skived off."

Once Ginny had grabbed a coat from her dormitory, they exited the Portrait Hole. Harry quickly covered both of them with his Cloak, concealing them from any onlookers in the castle. With one arm around her waist and the other securing the Cloak, Harry and Ginny walked down the many staircases that eventually led to the Entrance Hall. Their steps were carefully synchronised so as not to trip each other.

"Do you remember the last time we did this?" Harry whispered, before stopping to kiss Ginny's neck.

"Sneaking around Hogwarts under your Cloak?"

"Yes," Harry answered, his lips still trailing kisses along her neck.

"It was my fifth year. I made you take me out of the Common Room before Hermione noticed I was gone. The revising for OWLs was killing me and she wasn't helping."

"And by the looks of things, it seems our friend hasn't changed," Harry laughed.

They made their way through the Entrance Hall and out onto the grounds. The fresh, crisp air was a welcome change from the stuffy Common Room Ginny had been holed up in for last few hours. She led Harry by the hand, heading toward the Beech tree and its canopy of bright orange and yellow leaves, but Harry stopped and pulled her toward him.

"You know, there is something we never got to do while we were together at Hogwarts," Harry suggested.

"That's because I was fifteen and my brothers would have cursed your bits off," Ginny responded casually.

"What? No," Harry blushed. "I _meant_ we never got to go to Hogsmeade _together_."

"You want to go to Hogsmeade?"

"Yes, don't you?"

"Of course, but, Harry, it's a Hogsmeade Saturday. The village will be packed with students, professors, and shoppers," Ginny reasoned. "And Hermione."

Ginny kept her focus on Harry, watching to see if this obvious bit of information would discourage his suggestion to venture into the wizarding village. He seemed to ponder the implications in silence. After weighing his options, Harry smiled down at Ginny and squeezed her hand. It seemed that the idea of facing a crowd of students and other patrons of Hogsmeade didn't bother him too much.

"Ginny, I just want to spend the day with you. I'll figure something out."

They both came out from under the Cloak once they cleared the Hogwarts grounds. As they proceeded to walk hand in hand down the path to Hogsmeade, many of the leaves on the trees cascaded down one by one as a slight breeze shook them from their place on the branches.

"I love this time of year, Harry, when the leaves start to change colours, and the air is crisp and clean."

"It's very pretty," Harry observed, looking around at the surrounding trees and leaves scattered along the path. "I guess it's my favourite time of year too. Mostly because autumn meant I was back at school with my friends."

As they passed Hogsmeade station, Harry pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and draped it over the both of them.

Ginny was grateful to be under the Cloak with Harry, as the town was swarmed with Hogwarts students, and truthfully she didn't feel like sharing Harry with anyone, not today. They casually walked along the main road, gazing into the shop windows. Walking past Honeydukes, Ginny could smell the sugar from the sweets in the shop. It wasn't surprising that the small sweet shop was overflowing with students.

"I'm thirsty. Want a Butterbeer?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ginny answered. "I can use a warm drink."

Making their way back to The Three Broomsticks, Ginny wasn't surprised to see that it, too, was packed with people, though it wasn't as crowded as it could be. She reckoned it was most likely due to the mild weather.

Still under the Cloak, Ginny followed Harry as he made his way behind the bar and grabbed the two closest tankards of hot foaming Butterbeer from the worktop. Handing her one of the tankards, Harry reached into his jeans pocket and placed two Galleons in place of the missing beverages.

Ginny spotted a secluded booth in the corner and steered Harry toward it. Once settled in their booth and still under Harry's Cloak, Ginny cast a _Muffliato_ and a repelling charm for good measure so they wouldn't be disturbed.

She took a drink of her hot Butterbeer and enjoyed the drink warming her from the inside out.

"I'm glad you're here with me, Harry. I missed your face," Ginny said, pulling Harry's face toward her for a kiss. "And these lips."

"Me too, Ginny, a month was too long to be away from you. I'm so sorry," Harry apologised, fingering a piece of her hair away from her face.

"Harry, it's not your fault. You're in Auror training. I know it can be demanding, but it's your life now."

Harry nodded, but it didn't really look like he agreed with Ginny's sentiments. It was at that moment that things slowly fell into place.

"Kingsley doesn't know you're here with me, does he?" Ginny asked.

Harry shook his head before taking a drink of his Butterbeer.

"Harry, please tell me what happened. You promised you would tell me everything now that the war is over."

Ginny hated using the "War is Over" card, but when they got back together in May, they had agreed to tell each other everything. Something was bothering Harry, and Ginny wasn't going to let him leave until he told her what had happened to make him drop everything and come to Hogwarts.

Harry took another drink of his Butterbeer before answering Ginny.

"Do you remember Tennant, the Auror who practically lives at the MLE office?" Harry asked.

"Is he the one whose wife is pregnant?"

"Yes, due next month. Well…," Harry hesitated. "...two nights ago, he got home late and she wasn't home. He got a Floo call from St. Mungo's, explaining that she had been admitted because of nasty fall she had while shopping in Diagon Alley."

"Oh no," Ginny gasped.

"She and the baby are doing well, but they have to stay at St. Mungo's for another week for observation. I ran into Tennant at the Ministry yesterday morning as he was leaving Kingsley's office. Before he left, he said to me, 'Potter, don't make this job your life. Don't make the same mistakes I did. It's _just_ a job.'"

"Is that what is worrying you, Harry, that you might somehow put your job or other obligations before me?" Ginny asked, her hand resting on his cheek.

Harry nodded, leaning into her touch.

"Harry, that will never happen to us—"

"But how do you know that it won't, Ginny?" Harry interrupted.

"Because I _know_ you, Harry. I know the man that you are, and if it looks like we _are_ headed in that direction, _you_ know that I wouldn't hesitate to say something to you. Am I right?"

"Absolutely right," Harry laughed. It was a welcome sound to Ginny's ears.

"Just so you know, the same goes for me too, Harry. Quidditch is just a sport, not my life."

"Better not let Ron hear you say that, he's likely to have a heart attack," Harry joked.

It took only about a minute for the statement she had just assured Harry with to really sink in and have meaning. _Quidditch is just a sport, not my life._ This past month, she had put Quidditch before _everything_ and treated it like it _was_ her life. All month long she had been putting off homework to practice till curfew, turning in assignments at the last minute, negotiating with her professors to extend assignments, all so she could impress Quidditch scouts and get signed onto a team.

"Oh Harry, I've done a terrible thing."

"What happened, Ginny?"

Ginny began to tell Harry all the extra measures she had taken to secure extra time on the pitch and the resulting effects it had on her studies.

"I feel like such a hypocrite," Ginny groaned, putting her head in her hands.

"You're not a hypocrite, Ginny," Harry consoled, taking Ginny's hands in his. "I did the same thing with Auror training. The others thought I practically shared a room with Tennant in the MLE office. Let's go back up to the castle, so you can finish your homework."

"Are you going to stay and help me with my homework?" Ginny teased.

"Yes, I'll be providing moral support," Harry retorted, before kissing her.

"I don't know. You'd be too much of a distraction. I much rather do this for the rest of the afternoon," Ginny grinned and kissed him again.

"Me too, but I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't make sure you finished your work."

"Well played, Potter," Ginny quipped.

They headed out of The Three Broomsticks and back up the path toward the castle. As they walked, Ginny found certain leaves along the path that were too pretty to be left on the ground. Once they reached the castle doors, Ginny had a small collection of leaves of various shades of red, orange and yellow to display in her dormitory.

"Thanks Harry, I had a great time. I wish every Saturday can be like today," Ginny said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Me too," Harry responded and kissed her. "Although, I don't know if I can come up here every Saturday. Shall we aim for once a month?"

"Kiss on it."

Harry kissed her so tenderly and yet with such passion, Ginny didn't want to let him go. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together affectionately.

"Do your homework, so next time we can have the _whole_ day together, okay?" Harry insisted, yet his tone was playful.

"I will, I promise," Ginny replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Harry. Thanks again for today."

Harry kissed her one more time, before putting his Cloak back on and heading toward Hogsmeade Station.

Determined to keep her promise to Harry, Ginny headed straight for Gryffindor Tower to finish her homework.


End file.
